1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clock for use with integrated semiconductor digital circuits and in particular such a clock having two signal outputs at which different digital pulses having the same period appear.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Other Related Documents
A clock for use with integrated semiconductor digital circuits which produces two series of periodic digital pulses which are phase-shifted with respect to each other by the same time value is disclosed in German OS 23 45 837. Other circuits for producing two phase-shifted output pulse trains are disclosed in German OS 20 15 129.
In the German patent application P 27 13 319.3, filed on Mar. 25, 1977 and published on Sept. 28, 1978, an electronic clock for digital installations is disclosed having a pulse generator which produces periodic digital pulses and a pulse converter which operates on the pulses to produce two separate digital outputs. The two digital pulse outputs have a defined temporal relation such that the duty cycle of one of the pulse trains is separated from the duty cycle of the other by non-duty cycle intervals. The presence of the non-duty cycle intervals between the duty cycles of the two pulse series substantially minimizes interfering overlapping of the duty cycles in the digital circuitry which is to be controlled by the clock. Such overlapping otherwise occurs quite readily because of transit time differences.